Can't Break Me
by princess-of-queens
Summary: Michelangelo sighed as he sat down on the edge of the couch. Deep cuts and endless gashes covered his arms and legs. A small stream of blood flowed from the corner of his mouth, running down his jawline and dripping onto the floor. He closed his eyes and tried to hold back the tears. He had failed.


Michelangelo sighed as he sat down on the edge of the couch. Deep cuts and endless gashes covered his arms and legs. A small stream of blood flowed from the corner of his mouth, running down his jawline and dripping onto the floor. He closed his eyes and tried to hold back the tears. He listened to the television in the background, hoping it would help ease his mind. Being the youngest of the four brothers, Michelangelo was also the weakest. He was no match for a large group of Foot-Soldiers that cornered him in an alleyway. He managed to get away, although he wasn't sure how he was able to do so.

"Mikey, I have been looking all over for you." Michelangelo quickly looked up as Leonardo entered the main tunnel and walked over to him. Leonardo froze when he noticed the blood dripping onto the floor. "Mikey, what happened?" Leonardo ran to his brother's side and wrapped his arms around him. Michelangelo ignored the pain as Leonardo's arms squeezed sore body. Leonardo's breath became heavy and untamed when he felt Michelangelo's blood rub onto his own body. "Who did this to you?" Leonardo asked. Michelangelo cleared his throat and returned the hug to his brother.

"Foot-Soldiers, you would've guessed, right?" Michelangelo laughed. "Those losers have nothing on us, Leo." Leonardo sat down beside of Michelangelo on the couch and placed his hands in his lap, ignoring his brother's blood that now stained his arms.

"I'm sorry, little brother." Leonardo sighed. Michelangelo smiled and shook his head.

"Don't be, Leo." Michelangelo said softly. "They are scared of us, that's why they have to attack us while we are alone. Because they know they can't take us when we are together." Leonardo smiled at his brother's words. He quickly jumped to his feet and ordered Michelangelo his hand.

"That's right," Leonardo said cheerfully, "Letting go get you cleaned up." Michelangelo happily took his brother's hand. A wave of pain ran down his legs as he stood up. Leonardo leaned close to him, letting Michelangelo use him to support his weight.

"So, I guess this means no skateboarding for a while?" Michelangelo groaned. "Because that would totally suck." Leonardo lowered his head to hide his smile.

"Don't worry, Mickey. You'll be back to normal before you know it." Leonardo explained. Michelangelo slowly sat down in a chair just outside Splinter's room, where Raphael and Donatello were meeting with their farther. Leonardo patted Michelangelo on the shoulder before walking into the other room. Michelangelo waited until he heard the door close before letting his head fall into his hands. The pain had gone away, all the turtles were fast healers. Now all that was left dry blood and scars. His mind wondered and his thoughts took him some place else. Michelangelo never liked to fight, even though his was great at it. And sometimes it was the best, if not the only way, to spend time with his older brothers. He was the 'care free' one, the one who was always looking for a good time. He could always look in the bright side of things, even though what just happened to him.

"Michelangelo." A raspy voice called. He didn't have to look up to see you it was.

"Master Splinter," Michelangelo said as he pulling his head back up with a smile on his face, "It's been a rough day." Splinter kneed down before his son and pulled out a rag from his pocket and started wiping the blood from Michelangelo's face.

"I can see that, my son." Splinter smiled. Michelangelo looked up to his Donatello standing over Splinter's shoulder, watching him as he cleaned Michelangelo. Raphael was standing close, but not too close. His arms were tightly folded over his chest, his anger growing by every second. His eyes turned dark and he kicked at the wall. Leonardo appeared by Raphael's side, he was talking to him and trying to calm him down. Michelangelo tried to listen to what Leonardo was telling Raphael, but he couldn't hear anything over Donatello, who was asking him questions and talking to him to help take his mind off of things. Whatever Leonardo told Raphael seemed to calm his hot-tempered brother. He turned and walked over to Michelangelo and sat down on his knees beside of him.

"Oh Mikey, leave it to you to get into trouble." Raphael teased. "I'm glad you are okay."

"Of course I'm okay, Raph. You can't hurt steel." Michelangelo joked.

"Since when are you made of steel, little brother?" Donatello questioned.

"You are right,Donnie." Michelangelo shrieked. "I think I am made of Pizza, you know."

"It would not surprise me at all," Leonardo came to stand beside of Splinter. Michelangelo jumped up and clapped his hands together.

"Speaking of which," He smiled, "Who wants to order some Pizza?"


End file.
